


[Podfic] Some Girls

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Consensual Kink, Cover Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genital Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Her mum had warned her.</em>
</p><p><em>About, you know. </em>Those<em> kinds of girls.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705314) by [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite). 



> Originally recorded this for the 2013 [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**audiofemme**](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/) Kisses challenge. Thank you so much to [](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/)**leish** for the fabulous cover, and thanks also to mautadite for the permission to podfic! ♥ 
> 
> For more extensive notes, see [this post on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/78730.html).

**Length:** 9:26  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5bSH_BBC%5d_some_girls_\(mautadite-author_sylvaine-reader\).mp3) (9.1 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5BSH_BBC%5D_some_girls_%28mautadite-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (4.8 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
